This disclosure relates generally to firearms and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for fastening a silencer onto the barrel of a firearm.
A mounting device is described in German patent application DE 199 35 929. The described mounting apparatus includes a tube-shaped silencer, a mounting socket attached to the back end of the silencer, and a gun muzzle that fits the mounting socket, to which the mounting socket can be affixed. In addition, DE 42 31 183 C1, U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,416, and especially DE 316 274 reflect the state of the art.
In one prior art device, a groove is defined in the outer surface of the muzzle. The mounting socket has a bar across it. When the mounting socket is pushed onto the muzzle, the bar snaps into the groove and secures the silencer in place. The silencer and its mounting socket can be rotated about the barrel after they are attached to the muzzle.
The mounting device can also be constructed so that it will fit on existing gun barrels whose muzzles were not designed with the goal of accommodating a silencer. In such circumstances, the mounting socket encircles the base of the front sight, somewhat like a bayonet. In this case, the mounting socket and silencer cannot be rotated around the muzzle. Unique(trademark) manufactures a silencer of this type.
In a simple version, the mounting device has a threaded connection, with a male thread on the front end of the muzzle and a female thread in the mounting socket. Once the mounting socket is screwed onto the muzzle, neither the mounting socket nor the silencer can be rotated around the muzzle. Parker and Hale(trademark) manufactures such a silencer.
Attaching a silencer to a handgun changes the bullet impact point. This is true because the attached silencer alters the barrel""s oscillation behavior. In addition, the lengthwise axis of every barrel and silencer assembly has an individual deviation from true round. The silencer""s deviation from round influences the flight path of a fired bullet.